Anniversaire
by kichigai-tenshi
Summary: Tatsuha va avoir 10 ans et c'est déjà un gamin turbulent. Cette date marquera à jamais sa vie car il va rencontrer l'homme de sa vie... Petit cadeau pour les 17 ans de Gaboune oui, c'est déjà de l'histoire ancienne


**Titre : **Anniversaire

**Fandom :** Gravitation

**Couple :** Tatsuha / Ryûichi

**Rating :** K

**Disclaimer :** tout le monde appartient à Maki Murakami, qui est encore plus folle que moi, donc elle me pardonnera surement ^^

**Note :** petit partage en live en guise de cadeau d'anniversaire pour Gaboune…

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Tat-chan ? »

Le petit garçon referma rapidement le placard de la chambre de sa grande sœur et se releva rapidement. Il entortilla son doigt autour de la ceinture de son hakama et contempla ses pieds.

« Je fais rien du tout…, bredouilla-t-il, mais la rougeur qui montait sur ses joues disait le contraire.

- Tu devrais être au lit, il est presque dix heures, le gronda gentiment Mika.

- Je suis plus un bébé, nee-san ! J'ai dix ans !! »

Mika sourit et lui tapota la tête, ce qui énerva un peu plus le petit garçon.

« Non, Tatsuha, tu les auras demain, corrigea-t-elle. Et fouiller dans ma chambre pour trouver ton cadeau d'anniversaire ne prouve pas ta maturité. »

Tatsuha se renfrogna et il croisa les bras pour bouder. Encore une marque de sa jeunesse d'esprit. Mika soupira en regardant son petit frère. Peut-être Eiri et elle l'avaient-ils un peu trop couvé. Peut-être avaient-ils trop voulu compenser le départ prématuré de leur mère et la rigueur trop grande de leur père. Toujours est-il que Tatsuha restait très immature pour son âge, au grand damne de tous les gens du temple, et même du quartier.

« Allez, file au lit, otouto-chan. Sinon onii-san va te gronder. »(1)

Boudeur, Tatsuha sortit de la chambre de sa grande sœur, mais à peine avait-il fait quelques pas dans le couloir pour rejoindre sa propre chambre qu'il revint sur ses pas pour sauter au cou de sa grande sœur pour lui réclamer un câlin de bonne nuit.

ooOOoo

Le lendemain matin, le soleil se leva paresseusement. La neige fraîchement tombée accentuait la luminosité si bien que Tatsuha, tout excité par son anniversaire, s'éveilla très tôt. Il s'habilla à la hâte et se glissa dans le couloir. Le seul endroit qu'il n'avait pas fouillé était la chambre de son père. Forcément, c'était l'endroit où il n'osait pas mettre un orteil ! Il s'y glissa tout de même, sachant très bien qu'à cette heure-ci, son père était déjà au temple à préparer les festivités et cérémonies du nouvel an avec les autres moines.

Un futon, une table basse et une grande armoire étaient les seuls meubles de la pièce. Tatsuha tenta tant bien que mal de sauter sur le futon de son père pour voir au dessus de l'armoire mais il n'aperçut rien du tout.

_Alors je ne vais pas avoir de cadeau ?,_ pensa tristement le petit garçon.

Il arrangea un peu le lit défait et retourna dans sa chambre, la tête basse et toute joie due à la perspective de sa dixième année révolue évaporé comme la rosée en été.

ooOOoo

« Tsu-chan, arrête de bouder ou je revends ton cadeau !

- D'abord j'en ai pas, de cadeau, pas la peine de me mentir, onii-san ! »

Eiri regarda pensivement son frère et un sourire sadique illumina ses traits fins – le passe-temps du jeune écrivain depuis son retour des Etats-Unis étaient de faire tourner son petit frère en bourrique pour se passer les nerfs.

« Super, avec l'argent que je vais récupérer, je vais pouvoir me payer une pu…

- EIRI !!!, le coupa sèchement Mika. Au lieu de sortir des insanités à table, va donc chercher tu-sais-quoi pendant que je débarrasse la table. »

Le frère et la sœur se levèrent, laissant leur cadet plus boudeur que jamais. Pendant une semaine il avait fouillé chaque recoin de la maison pour trouver son cadeau. Rien.

Et pourtant, un chant s'éleva dans son dos et il se retourna vivement.

« Joyeux aaaaniiiiiverrrrsaiiiiire !!!! Joyeuuux aaaaaaaaniversaiiiire Tatsuha ! »

Mika posa devant le petit garçon tout étonné un gros cheese-cake surmonté d'une bougie crépitante et Eiri posa un fin paquet carré emballé dans du joli papier argenté sur la table.

« Tu croyais vraiment qu'on n'allait rien t'offrir, baka ?! (2)

- Mais… Mais j'ai rien trouvé, pleurnicha Tatsuha en agrippant son cadeau.

- Bien sûr que non, tu n'as rien trouvé. Parce que je suis allé l'acheter ce matin ! On te connaît, Tsu-chan !

- M'appelle pas comme ça…, grommela le petit garçon.

- Souffle ta bougie et ouvre ton cadeau », conseilla Mika sagement avant que leur discussion ne dégénère.

Le petit garçon s'exécuta et souffla joyeusement la bougie. Mais avant d'ouvrir son cadeau, il s'excusa d'être aussi idiot parfois – Eiri rigola doucement au « parfois », lui valant un coup de coude de Mika - et les embrassa tout les deux.

Puis il retourna toute son attention sur le paquet. Ça n'était pas très gros, mais bon… Consciencieusement, il enleva le scotch de l'emballage sans déchirer le joli papier et tomba nez à nez avec un regard bleu nuit qui le sidéra.

Tatsuha tenait un cd dans ses mains mais tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était le jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année au milieu de la couverture. Un visage magnifique, un regard envoûtant, des cheveux bruns qui devaient être doux comme la soie, un corps fin et musclé tout vêtu de cuir…

« J'ai demandé à Tohma de te le faire dédicacer, précisa Mika. Tu es content, Tat-chan ?

- C'est… C'est qui ?, balbutia enfin Tatsuha en désignant le magnifique jeune homme au centre du groupe.

- C'est Ryûichi Sakuma, le chanteur des Nittle Grasper. Tu te souviens ? Je t'en ai parlé. C'est le groupe de Tohma, mon fiancé. C'est leur premier disque, il ne sort que dans une semaine. »

Mais Tatsuha n'entendait déjà plus sa sœur.

« Ryûichi… Sakuma… », murmura-t-il en caressant le chanteur du regard.

A l'instant même où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur lui, Tatsuha avait senti quelque chose se passer en lui. Quand il mit le disque dans sa chaîne hi-fi et que la voix magique du leader des Grasper empli la pièce et son âme, il sut que ce qu'était ce « quelque chose ».

Un coup de foudre…

* * *

(1) otouto-chan : petit frère

onii-san : grand frère

(2) baka : idiot, stupide


End file.
